


Shooting Star

by Dogkeeperno6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogkeeperno6/pseuds/Dogkeeperno6
Summary: Hana Song, a Korean professional gamer and streamer, prepares for the biggest gaming tournament of her life in her home country. The Grand Gaming Conference of Seoul (GGCS) is coming up, and she is determined to win all of the championships that she can! But, deep down, she is lonely despite her international superstardom; it seems love is the one game she can't figure out how to win. Meanwhile Jamison Fawkes, an Australian "freedom fighter" and troublesome thief, is exiled from his home in Junkertown after upsetting the powers that be. Seeking his fortune and a chance to prove himself, he makes his way to South Korea to prepare in a very different way for the GGCS. Sparks will fly in this steamy summer story, and not just from the explosives!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 6





	Shooting Star

Hana Song slumped back in her plush pink chair, stretching with a satisfied smile as she stared at yet another victory screen. Being consistently ranked among the top Starcraft players in the world, one would hope that this was commonplace for her ─ Especially with the world’s largest video game tournament in less than a week. The Grand Gaming Conference of Seoul (more commonly known as the G.G.C.S) had an entire group of tournaments with a $100,000 grand prize. The money was enough to potentially make anyone greedy, but D.va, as she was known by her Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army (M.E.K.A) squad, had grander plans for the cash. The squadron could do so much with the combined winnings of $1,000,000 from all ten competitions ─ Hana just had to win them all. 

She was snapped out of her train of thought by a knock on the door. “Come in,” she greeted, turning around in her seat. A smiling face with chocolate-colored eyes and tousled brown hair appeared as the door slowly creaked open. 

“Oh hey, Dae-hyun!” 

“Hiya Hana," Dae-hyun replied as he bent down to give her a hug. "How goes the practicing?"

"Pretty well." She gave him a bright smile as she stood to push in her chair. "I'm on a seven game winning streak," she added over her shoulder as she cleared the empty cans and snack bags from her desk. 

"Great, but remember not to push yourself too much. Alright?"

"I can't afford to not push myself," Hana said sternly as she turned to face her friend. "We _need_ this money for the program." 

Dae-hyun bit his lip, something that Hana knew he did when he disagreed with her but knew that arguing was pointless. "Okay, let's just get dinner." 

* * *

Hana and Dae-hyun sat at the square checkered table in the kitchen, the small electric fan swaying back and forth, its breeze keeping their hair back as they ate. The hot summer air always made Hana feel a bit woozy, but the rejuvenating feeling that came with seeing the bright yellow sun at the start of the day was worth it. 

Dae-hyun finished his meal first, getting up to wash his dishes as Hana continued to eat with one hand and scroll through her phone with the other. The quiet between them was usually comfortable, but Hana watched her friend continue to fidget as he cleaned his plate, scrubbing it so vigorously that his hair flopped back and forth from the force. 

“Dae-hyun?” Hana peeked at him from over the top of the phone, almost treating it as a protective barrier that might shield her from his criticism. 

"Hana, you can't keep working like this," he began. "Don't you remember the incident from the spring?"

Hana was quiet as images of the fight in question came to mind. The terrifying might of the Gwishin, the near-death battle that ensued… it was all so fresh that her left arm and right leg were still sore from healing. 

The lack of rebuttal was enough of an affirmation for Dae-hyun. He shut off the water and the room was once again silent as he turned around to rest his weight against the counter, but now Hana couldn’t stand the silence. She stood up to leave as her friend opened his mouth to speak, not wanting to hear his “words of wisdom”. The doorknob was almost within reach when it seemingly turned on its own. The wooden blockade keeping the invincible D.va trapped slowly swung open to reveal another of her squadmates. Hana’s breath always hitched a bit when she saw Yuna Lee. Her moniker of D.mon was fitting; those chocolate brown eyes and the ever-smooth brunette hair combined with sharp facial features created a striking image. Where D.va was bubbly and cheerful, D.mon was cold and dark. The two were like summer and winter, opposites that were very different and yet both beautiful in their own right. Both had their supporters, too; as Yuna walked past Hana with a silent nod in greeting, it was easy to see why. Her hips swayed while she walked, her hourglass figure perfectly balanced on the bottom and top. She must have felt the tension in the room between Dae-hyun and Hana (it was not unusual for the two to get into small spats) since she quickly bent down to grab a salad from the fridge, opened a drawer to grab a fork, and left her squadmates to their business. 

Hana waited a moment to see if her companion would try to speak again. When he didn’t, she gave him a small apologetic smile before slipping out the open door and shutting it behind her. In the safety of her room, with its bright walls and cheerful accents, Hana let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding. She tossed her phone onto her bed and slumped into her chair, the seat gently spinning from the sudden weight of her body. It had already been a long day and she didn’t need any issues with Dae-hyun to add to her worries. When the chair finally slowed to a halt, Hana picked up her phone from her pillow. There were two new messages waiting for her. One was a reminder from her team’s manager of their next practice, which she ignored; the other was from her friend Lucio, which she opened right away. 

> _Hey, Hana. Did you hear the news?_

_ < Nope, been busy all day w/ practice. Y? Did u win another award? >:3 _

_ > I wish. I’m worried about all of your hard work going down the drain. _

_ < Luc, you’re scaring me now. What do you mean??? _

_ > Just take a look at this. _

Attached was a link to a popular news site. As the page loaded, Hana’s phone buzzed with another text from Lucio that simply read “I’m so sorry”. When Hana saw why, she nearly dropped her phone. The vault that held the entirety of the tournament’s prize money had been robbed by two unknown criminals. They could not yet be identified due to the extensive damage suffered by the security system. Her heart sank and she felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach; all of her hard work _did_ just get sent down the drain, just like the bile that she felt rising in her throat. She somehow suppressed the urge to vomit as she slowly stood up. She was not sure how she was going to get through the rest of the day, she just knew that she had to. It was up to her to figure out a way to fix this; she _was_ Hana Song, after all. 


End file.
